battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirited Crane - Chapter 9: Protection and Limitation
<- Previous chapter Next chapter -> Chapter 9: Protection and Limitation It was the next morning. Dearan and Tsuru were walking along the street to school. He was holding a notebook in his hand, still trying to memorise all the spells he chose last night. Tsuru looked bored beside. “Hey, Dearan… Why are we still going to school? Aren’t you worried that Mellan will get to us again?” She suddenly stopped in front of him, making him to look up at the road, towards her. Dearan closed his notebook and put it away. He sighed, “I know, but we also can’t make others suspicious about us. Remember, it’s only Mellan who knows that you’re a Spirit, but the others still treat you as a brand new transferred student. At the very least, we need to meet up with Mr. Lighthouse first. There’s no way I can tell him you’re sick on the first day.” Tsuru smiled, “You’re as sensible as ever.” Then she ran off along the road, “Let’s quickly get to school then! I can’t wait!” Dearan was stunned for a moment, but soon he also followed her footsteps, “Wait up! Don’t just run off like that! You’re not a child!” Tsuru turned her head around, but still continued running forward, “Nor am I a human- Oof!” She crashed into someone. Mr. Lighthouse helped her getting up, “A lady shouldn’t run around like a boy, you know.” Tsuru stared at him for a moment, finally recognising him, “Mr P. Lighthouse?” And in turn, Mr. Lighthouse also observed her for a while, until he noticed that Dearan was also running towards them, who stopped and panted heavily. He smiled, “Dearan, didn’t I tell you to look after your cousin?” “Look, she started running off for no reason. I couldn’t stop her.” Dearan barely managed to stand up straight. Mr. Lighthouse laughed with a roar, “Well, maybe you two should hold hands then.” He then directed back at Tsuru, “So you must be Tsuru Shimizu. I’ve been waiting for you. I’ve something to talk to both of you, would you two accompany me to my classroom?” Tsuru and Dearan looked at each other, not understanding what was going on. However, they obeyed and followed him. It was still early in the morning, so there was barely anyone at school. Mr. Lighthouse was walking at the front, while the two were keeping up behind. Usually, Mr. Lighthouse would make up any conversation just to break the silence, but this time he was quiet. Tsuru stayed close to Dearan, as she also felt something was going to happen. Mr. Lighthouse welcomed them into his classroom. As all of them were in, Mr. Lighthouse locked the door, “This is to make sure no one will disturb us.” This time, Dearan stood in front of Tsuru. He believed in Mr. Lighthouse, but same as Tsuru, he also felt something was wrong. “Don’t be alarmed. I just want you two to meet my grandpa.” He said. Water flooded out from behind him, covering the sight of Dearan and Tsuru. The pressure almost pushed them over, but they stayed firm. After a very short moment, they realised the water was just an effect, an illusion. They did not get wet, nor was the room flooded. As the water was absorbed back to Mr. Lighthouse, another person appeared beside him. He was still topless, with only baggy red shorts on. “Allow me to get straight to the point,” the dark-skinned man spoke, “I am the Preserver God, Vishten. And you, young lady?” Tsuru got back in front of Dearan, “The Swords Saint Princess, Tsuru. I wonder what business you have with us today, Mr. Vishten.” She smiled at him with a menacing look. Dearan was shocked, but same as usual, he did not show it. “Now, now, don’t be so alarmed. But I do have one question for you,” Vishten set his eyes at Tsuru’s, and continued, “Do you have any past memory of yourself?” Both Tsuru and Dearan looked stunned, “What?” “The only evidence that the Spirit is chosen to break through the Battle Spirits system is that it remains the memory when it was still alive as a human,” Mr. Lighthouse added. Both students remained quiet. Dearan did not know how to answer, but Tsuru replied, “What if I say I don’t?” Dearan was surprised, “Wait, Tsuru, but you-” “Be quiet,” she warned Dearan. Vishten gave out a bright laugh, “It doesn’t matter. I shall test your skills right here right now. If you’re an enemy, then the better that I finish you here; if you’re an ally, then you know what to do.” “Stop the chit-chat! Let’s get this done!” Tsuru put away her school bag. Dearan noticed and did the same. Mr. Lighthouse also crossed his arms proudly in front of his chest. Tsuru and Vishten shouted at the same time, “Gate open! Release!” The scenery changed. This time, both sides were standing on top of limestone and marble structures, with the structures themselves mostly sunk in water. They were on the ruins of a city half-sunk in the expanded area of water. “Why is Mr. Lighthouse… No… Ok, Tsuru. We can do this,” Dearan took out his notebook. However, before he could concentrate, Tsuru was gone, and a blue-skinned man landed beside him. Shocked, he turned around, and saw the wounded Tsuru lying among crumbled structures. “What the…” “As a preserver, my ability allows me to equal out my opponent’s strength and power until we’re at the same level. This usually happens right at the start of battle. During this moment, you can describe my movement as faster than light. Before you realise, your partner can already be half-done,” the blue-skinned man, who turned out to be Vishten in Spirit form, explained to Dearan. “Since this is a battle to test your power, I shall not further hurt her for now. Go and check if she’s alright.” After his words, Vishten jumped back to where Mr. Lighthouse was standing, a construction opposite Dearan’s. Dearan jumped over buildings to reach to Tsuru. There were a few times he almost slipped, but he still managed to get to her safely. He cleared away pieces of limestones on Tsuru, and offered to lift her up. “Get a grip of yourself! Are you okay, Tsuru?” Dearan asked. Very soon, Tsuru could stand by herself. She brushed away the dust on her clothes and hair. “Thanks Dearan, you’re as caring as ever. I’m fine, just… didn’t expect that I suppose. Now…” Tsuru stared at Vishten, “I hope you’re happy with your surprise attack.” Vishten laughed at her comment, “I’m more than content! We don’t usually fight with other Spirits, so this is a good warm up for me.” “I hope you’re ready then…” Tsuru stood firm, then she launched herself towards Vishten. She was the first to throw out the fist, which was caught by him. He then did the same, which she dodged. She then threw out her second punch, which was also stopped him. They were repeatedly fisting each other, the result never to be made… until Vishten threw out another pair of arms, and his fists sank deep on Tsuru’s stomach. Surprised and hurt, Tsuru immediately retreated to Dearan’s side, panting. “Four… arms…” Tsuru muttered. Vishten was standing afar, looking confident. His appearance, his pose of hands clasping together, as well as his position on the high grounds, led him to look like a real Hindu deity. “In terms of pure strength, there’s no way you can beat me. Aren’t you a yellow Spirit? Face me with your magic!” Vishten spread out his arms, showing that he was whole-heartedly prepared for this fight. Tsuru flapped her wings and flew towards, chanting, “Soul Burst: War Soul Hymn!” Pink petals as visual effects blew at Vishten, covering his sight. Tsuru took this chance and chanted Soul Waltz, which further decreased Vishten’s combat ability. Tsuru threw a high kick and knocked Vishten off from his spot. Just as she was about to attack him again, another Spirit appeared and blocked her way. When Tsuru came in contact with it, it immediately vanished. “This is…” “Accel, an ability that Spirits have,” Vishten stood back up, stretching his limbs, “Man that was some attack you got there. I’m glad I have some other Spirits to help me out.” “You can only have more Spirits if you have someone else’s soul… that means…” Dearan looked at Mr. Lighthouse with a disappointed glare, “Sir, did you kill someone…” Mr. Lighthouse, in panic, waved his hands, and said in a quick tone, “No! No! Don’t get me wrong! These are souls we got from the graveyard, who volunteered to help us.” He continued explaining, with both Spirits on hold, readying any moment the opponent attacked again. Dearan’s face was complicated. HIs tutor’s words were believable, yet it also sounded quite ridiculous. Eventually, Dearan only replied with a frown, “Through this battle, I’ll know if you’re telling the truth or not. You know I never believe in people too much.” Mr. Lighthouse gave out a gentle sigh, “Don’t worry, you know my convincing skills. Grandpa, please continue.” “Sure thing, Pace,” Vishten charged at Tsuru and shouted, “Assist me! The Three-Headed Pirate Gang, Ruki!” An image, or hologram kind, of a dog appeared in front of Tsuru, which surprised her a little. It then barked at her. On the surface, there did not seem to be any effect, but Tsuru could feel her physical strength getting weaker, eventually could only kneel on the spot. Vishten jumped out from behind and punched Tsuru off. Before she could react, Vishten was already beside her again, and this time he made a kick from underneath. As she was lifted up into the air, Vishten made a high jump and proceeded another air kick. Tsuru landed right beside Dearan, even forming a crater. Beside Vishten could land on Tsuru again, Dearan immediately got in front of her and chanted, “Magic: Burst Snap!” As he clapped his hands once, yellow rings formed around Vishten and tightened up, making him unmovable. “At the end… I guess fighting isn’t for me…” Dearan mumbled to himself. Everyone else could not hear what he said. “Magic: War Soul Hymn…” Purple star particles started circling around Vishten, covering his sight from everyone else. Vishten let out a small cry, and as the particles scattered, he was nowhere to be seen. Dearan lifted up his head and glared at Mr. Lighthouse, “Let’s cut this game, shall we?” Mr. Lighthouse put up his hands, “Alright, alright, I’ll give up.” At that moment, the scenario returned to the classroom they were in. Before anyone could say anything, Dearan instantly grabbed Tsuru’s hand and got out of the classroom together. After they had left, Vishten crossed his arms and spoke, “Oh my, looks like we made someone mad.” “Well, that’s Dearan for you,” Mr. Lighthouse scratched his head, “I wonder what he’s thinking this time.” “Well, let’s not matter that for now, your pupils are coming in soon. I’ll see you later, Pace.” Vishten then vanished beside Mr. Lighthouse, while the tutor himself got ready for his first class of the day. Dearan and Tsuru continued walking until they were at a corner of the school building, somewhere that people did not usually go. As they stopped, Tsuru shook off her hand, “Dearan, what’s wrong?” “Let’s just stop this, Tsuru,” he said. “What do you mean? I-” “You were sent to this world! Then you were forced to battle like a slave! Not to mention you got beaten up so often! What’s the point of all this!” Dearan suddenly grabbed both of Tsuru’s shoulders, “I don’t want you to do this anymore! Just stop!” Tsuru gently brushed off his hands, “But didn’t you say you want to get revenge on Mellan?” In return, he only violently shook his head, “No, I don’t want it anymore! What’s the point? It hurts me even more to think that I’ll be only using you for my selfish reasons!” He leaned on the wall, sighed while holding his forehead and shutting his eyes, “Is it true?” “Sorry?” “Vishten said that some of you remain memories of the past. Is that true?” “Yes,” Tsuru answered. Dearan opened his eyes and looked at her. “It’s true, but not me. I don’t know anything about myself.” Tsuru also leaned on the wall right beside Dearan, “Besides, didn’t I already tell you? It’s my mission to destroy the Battle Spirits system. If I’m not doing it, who else will? Maybe Vishten will, but it’s always better to have as many helpers as possible. I don’t allow myself to just stand here and watch simply because I don’t want to get hurt.” Dearan was a bit annoyed, “Well, it seems that Vishten is strong enough to fight without you.” “Everyone has his strength and weakness. This applies to me, and applies to Vishten. His attack might be fierceful just now, but oppositely his defence is close to zero. Also, you might not have noticed, but there was an unspoken agreement between us two. The battle would’ve been decided when either side’s Spirit lost, that was why Vishten did not aim to attack you, nor did I aim to attack Mr. Lighthouse. If he was to aim at you, I’d be a lot more relaxed to be honest, since you do know a lot of magic by now to defend yourself. On the other hand, my special skill, which I still haven’t used in front of you, allows me to ignore Vishten and attack straight at Mr. Lighthouse.” She was playing with her bang a bit, “But to do that, I need to have my ichimonji, which I still haven’t found it yet… Argh! I’ve been trying to find it during the weekend, but there wasn’t any clue at all!” She held her head. Dearan did not seem to be listening though. He was staring out of the window, at the students who gradually walked into the school ground, another normal school day about to set off. However, he knew it would not be normal anymore for himself, with Tsuru and all the other Spirits around, he could barely sit down and take a break. Tsuru pouted, and forcefully turned Dearan’s head towards her, “Look! I said I’m fine, and I will be fine! You better not think about me too much! You still have yourself to look after!” Dearan was stunned. Tsuru did not care, she continued, “I only exist right now to fight for you, and maybe even for the world, so I’ll continue doing so. If you’re really being considerate of me, then go and learn some more magic, and protect yourself well during battles!” Dearan broke off from her grip. He turned around and sighed, and started walking off. “Hey! Where are you going?” Tsuru shouted from behind. “Lesson, where else?” Category:Fanfiction Category:Work By Andelas